


The Patient

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Horror, Mental Institutions, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: I tried to write this before, but then lost all of my planning after playing The Assignment and the Consequence. I don't actually have much planned for this, but it's a new start to The Evil Within from Joseph's perspective.





	The Patient

Beacon Mental Hospital was a large building, larger on the inside than it should have been, especially since the halls kept turning back in on themselves, the doors leading back to the entrances, the rooms with circles of beds having multiple doors that just led to the same room until he found the right one. He didn’t know which was the right one. He didn’t know what he was doing at all.

He kept moving. He kept calling out to Sebastian, hoping to find him, and then regretting the decision to do so. He retraced his thoughts for what must have been the millionth time that hour, if time wasn’t as looped as the hallways. There had been a call, multiple homicides, and he, Juli, and Sebastian had all headed over, driven by Oscar. They had just left a case, it was time to go home, but everyone had been called. When they got to the building the gate was open and the courtyard was full of ambulances and police vehicles. Juli had stayed outside. There were bodies and blood everywhere and he’d found someone, still alive in the security room. Sebastian had checked the cameras while he’d checked on the doctor who was still there, muttering about someone named Ruvik. Then the power had gone out and when it had come back there was a stinging sensation in his neck and he was alone.

He made his way to a locker and climbed inside. He’d spent a good deal of middle school in a locker, he was used to it, but hiding in one now wasn’t the decision of some bully. Now it was his own choice and his other option was death.

There was something after him and it was closer every time that he called out, every time that he needed Sebastian’s help. It wasn’t just that he was pathetic, that he needed Sebastian’s protection, but that he needed to know if his partner was safe, if he was alright. He stayed in the locker, breathing, trying not to make a noise, and eventually the thing that was hunting him came into view. It was a woman, dressed in a pantsuit, her long black hair tired up in a bun behind her head. She looked relatively normal, aside from the barbed wire that was wrapped around her, spilling out of her mouth and eyes. She stumbled, making a horrible retching sound, and made her way past the lockers, no idea that he was right there beside her. He heard a door open and then close and then he waited a little bit longer. Only when he was certain that she wasn’t turning around to look for him once more did he push the door open and climb back out into the strange hospital.

There was something wrong with the people here, as few as they were. He looked around the room, hoping for something that he could use to defend himself with, and found a fire ax in its case on one wall. He’d come to this place without his gun. He didn’t know who would have taken it or how, but then again, nothing was making any sense to him.

He shattered the glass with his elbow and took the ax, hoping that the sound wasn’t enough to draw her back.

He made his way back to the hall, finding it a different hall than before, this time with large glass windows on one side. It had been overcast but still a bit sunny when they’d reached the hospital, but now there was rain pouring down, lightning crashing every once in a while in a shocking burst, though the thunder was quiet, everything was quiet. There were a few wheelchairs and gurneys strewn about, but they were obstacles, not blockades, and he was able to get around them easily. What was a much more dire worry was that before him there was a chain link fence, and he didn’t know if he would be able to continue in that path.

He was almost there, the walls were broken up by a door on either side instead of windows, when he saw a figure, flicker like a flourescent bulb into view, right in front of the fence. The figure was pale but well dressed and Joseph didn’t care about that, he was darting into one of those side doors, hiding away. Unless he knew the figure, he wasn’t going to trust it.

The room that he’d gone into wasn’t much more than an office and there wasn’t anywhere for him to hide. All that was at his disposal was a desk which he dropped his ax in order to grab, to pull and use to barricade the door with. There was another door, he could still escape, but he didn’t want anyone following him.

He turned, reaching for the ax but there was that figure, standing right in front of him. He thought he’d gone the other way, but the man had flickered into view before, by whatever logic this place had, the man must not have moved with his feet alone.

“Fear, no, terror,” the man said, studying Joseph with his cold blue eyes. “You are trying to understand this place, but you are not an intellect, you are hardly more than the rest of them,”

Joseph grabbed the ax, holding it in front of himself. Even though the man had flickered and he was pale and whatever he could see of him was at least somewhat covered in long stripes of gauze, he seemed to be a person. He could, at the very least, speak.

“Are you a patient?” Joseph asked, trying to gain control of his voice, “I’m with the KCPD, I’m here to help.”

“Help?” the man cocked his head. He was dressed well, in slacks and a button up shirt, his shoes expensive leather. He didn’t hold himself well though, his posture an uncomfortable S, as if he was trying to hide as much of his damaged body as he could. “No, I am not a patient, although I am trapped here with the rest of these vermin. If you sincere in your desire to help, that I would take.”

Joseph nodded, even though his mouth was dry. He could smell something, like barbecue, but it made his stomach feel wrong. “I’ll do my best to get you out of here, you just have to do as I say and we’ll be alright.”

The man laughed and it was a dry and ugly thing. He took a stop closer. “Do as you say? You do not understand our relationship. I am the one in charge here.”

Joseph gulped as the man smiled down at him. “Who are you?”

“You, Joseph, you can call me Ruvik.”


End file.
